A Little Night Music
by gottalovett
Summary: Set at the end of 2.5. Harry takes The Grid to a bar for drinks. Just what will Harry do to get Ruth to go on a date with him? And will Ruth ever get over her shyness to actually say yes? Fluff fic.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever fluff fic so please R and R so I know whether or not I should ever attempt this again. Of course it __**would **__be Harry and Ruth that would cave me into writing fluff ;)_

_

* * *

_

The stunned silence would have been funny if everyone hadn't of been so plain mad.

"Full marks," he said to Tom, "excellent leadership skills."

"You bastard!" Ruth said but she couldn't hold back a smile.

Zoe was still sitting on the desk crying. After all, she had been about to kill someone. Harry went over to her and put his arm around her. He'd often thought that Zoe was the daughter he would have liked to have had, rather than the one that he actually had. He tried to ease up the tension, pulling Zoe's head against his chest and rocking her a little. "Full marks, Zoe," he chuckled. Now she was half laughing, half sobbing.

In the corner Sam was trying to explain herself to Danny re her feelings for him while Colin and Malcolm were rolling their robot around a desk because they could. Ruth was talking to a techie Harry couldn't remember the name of. She too was laughing, pushing back her hair and sighing with relief because her precious cats were still alive.

His Team hadn't slept for two days. Their nerves had been frayed to pieces. He owed them a break. "Right," he said, "it's over to The George for drinks." Everyone cheered, chattering amongst themselves and grabbing their coats before trailing out of the pod.

He couldn't help but seek out Ruth. He had been touched by her obvious concern for his supposed lonely death- and to think he had distrusted her based off GCHQ credentials! Right. That was it. He pushed his way past the others and got in the pod just behind Ruth, who was tangled up with her overcoat. He went to put his arm around her just as she turned to face him, accidently bumping into him.

"Steady on Ruth. We haven't even started yet!" he joked. He loved that she laughed at his joke. Zoe never did. _Damn Zoe and her hyperactive eyebrows_.

Anyway, he was in a jolly mood and he decided that he wouldn't mind getting to know Ruth more intimately...

* * *

They were outside Thames House now and it was chilly. The Grid was shivering. Zoe was on the phone to her mum so Danny came over to Harry. "So how long did you practice that little class act in the mirror for?"

Ruth pushed back her obstinate hair. It seemed to be a habit of hers. She punched Harry in the shoulder playfully. "I bet you spent hours in front of that mirror."

Danny winked. "That or he's a natural."

"I'd go with 'a natural' Danny. After all, you have to work with me tomorrow."

Danny mock sighed. "Thanks for reminding me, Oh Ever Humble One."

Ruth giggled and then looked hastily down at her feet embarrassed. "I'm...I'm sorry Harry. I'm sure Danny and I didn't mean to imply..."

Harry was intrigued. He was reminded of Ruth's first day on The Grid when she had broken that desk lamp. Sam and Danny had burst into his office demanding to know, "if that woman is for real?" At his obvious confusion, they'd described that little oddball incident. He tried not to laugh remembering Sam's impersonation of "THING!"

Danny already had an eyebrow raised at Ruth. She was blushing now. "What _didn't_ you mean to imply Ruth?"

"I...I just didn't mean to come across as disrespectful."

He noticed how short Ruth was. He had to stoop down to reach her level. "You didn't," he whispered in her ear.

They were at The George. Terry ushered them over to the regular MI5 birthdays and Christmas table. There was a seat over. Tom had said he wasn't up for a drink. Something about his girlfriend. Ruth managed to squeeze in next to Zoe and Sam before Harry could stop her. He went for sitting opposite instead. He couldn't help but notice that she didn't look displeased about this.

They cracked into the pre prepared wine straight away.

* * *

Harry handed Ruth a new wine glass. He'd lost count of how many bottles they were on to now. He made sure his fingers touched hers. She was explaining Greek mythology to a slightly flushed Sam, pretending to ignore his touch. But he knew she had noticed because she lost her train of thought and her breathing suddenly got heavier. Sam grabbed the glass from Ruth's fingers, still lingering in the air.

"Careful. Do you want to drop that Ruth? How much have you had to drink anyway?" she demanded accusingly.

"Not as much as Zoe- that's for sure," muttered Danny who was trying to push an emotional Zoe unsuccessfully off his shoulder.

"You love me, don't you, don't you Danny? Please say you love me," Zoe was demanding imploringly.

"Yeah of course," Danny said quickly, but Harry noticed he looked oddly sad as he said it. He would have spent time figuring out why but he was paying too much attention to Ruth. "Come on Ruth, drink up," he said, "you've had hardly anything at all."

"Um, that wouldn't be such a good idea, Harry. Professional behaviour, workplace ethos and all that..."

"Oh please," said Danny, "my bullshit detector is blaring."

"Yeah," added Sam, "If the rest of us are allowed to drink, why aren't you?"

"You don't know what I'm like tipsy." Ruth was fiddling nervously with the wine glass flute. Harry caught her gaze and held it.

"No," he said quietly, "but I'd like to."

* * *

It was late and the music was blaring. Danny and Sam were getting up close and personal on the dance floor. Zoe had picked up a random hot young guy and was slow dancing with him in a corner, her head on his shoulder.

"You're in a choir aren't you Ruth?"

"Yes."

Heavens, this woman was awkward. He tried again. "I lean towards classical orchestral performances myself, though I do have a soft spot for good choral work."

Finally, Ruth's face lit up. "I love being a part of a choir. There's something unbelievably liberating about the way the different vocal tones work together"

'Mmm," Harry inched his hand out towards hers where it rested on the table.

Ruth was getting philosophical. "There's a sense of being your truer self when you sing. When I sing I forget I am plain Ms Ruth Evershed whose life is her job and whose best friends are her cats. I forget that I will never be like Danny and Sam, or Zoe and the latest boyfriend. When I sing, I forget how alone I am. I become something greater than myself."

Harry was holding her hand now. She didn't notice. To his surprise, he realized she was crying. He got up and moved to sit next to her. He put a tentative arm around her shoulders. "You don't always have to be alone; Ruth and I will never accuse you of being plain."

She looked up at him, suddenly angry. "Oh Harry. I'm not naive. Don't you dare patronise me."

'I wasn't! I meant what I said." He passed her his handkerchief and she snatched it off him. After a moment he moved his arm off her shoulder and they sat there in silence.

* * *

It was now very late. Ruth put her hand over Harry's. "I'm sorry for acting like that earlier. It's just... I'm so used to a certain type of man in my life. I'm sick of men thinking I'm a desperate sex target."

"I might be head of Section D, but I still have some morals left, Ruth." He paused, feeling a bit reckless. "And I know when I am in love."

She caught her breath shocked. Quickly she schooled her face to blankness. "I didn't hear that Harry."

'Yes. You did."

"Why? Why would you say that? You hardly know me."

"People can't help what they feel Ruth."

Her mouth was set obstinately again. "You're not mad at me again are you? Because that could get tedious."

"No," she said a little too quickly. "Shocked. Confused, but mad? No."

"Good."

Ruth got up. She pointed at Zoe who was standing by herself now, pale. "I think Zoe is going to be sick. I'll help her to the bathroom and then call a Taxi for her to get home."

"You're not evading me are you Ruth?"

"In a word Harry. Yes."

As Ruth led Zoe off to throw up in a sink, Harry gestured for Danny to come over for a second. Sam came over holding Danny's hand. They had both sobered up shockingly. He told them what he wanted them to do...

Ruth came back. "Zoe's getting dropped home by Terry." She wouldn't meet his eyes. She was fiddling with her glass again. He took it off her.

"Ruth?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I want you to hear..."

"Harry. Don't..."

He laughed. "Give me a chance, woman!" He caught the eye of The George's resident DJ. The DJ nodded a little and Danny and Sam inched closer to Harry. The MI5 stragglers were the only people left in the bar.

"I want to tell you a story Ruth."

"Oh..."

"When I was a kid I was in the school choir; not because I was any good, but just because I loved music and _wanted_ to be good."

"Harry, if this is some sort of tactic to make me feel sorry for you, it's not working."

"Of course it's not. How dare you accuse me of such base motives?"

She laughed. "So the point of this story is?"

"I haven't sung in public since school. Too embarrassed."

"And this matters to me why?"

Harry signalled at the DJ again. The DJ picked up the mike. "This song is dedicated to Ms Ruth Evershed. House regular Harry Pearce and friends Danny Hunter and Samantha Buxton will perform The Monkee's 'I'm a Believer.'"

Harry adjusted his tie, grinned at Ruth's shocked expression and grabbed the microphone. Danny started them off. "And a one and a two and a one, two, three, hit it!"

Harry started to sing. The crazy things he did for love. He was so off key but he didn't care. "I thought love was only true in fairy tales/meant for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get me..."

"Do, do, do, do,do," Sam and Danny chimed in.

"That's the way it seemed."

"Do, do, do, do, do."

"Disappointment haunted all my dreams!" He pointed at Ruth. "But then I saw her face. Now I'm a believer, not a trace of doubt in my mind, I'm in love..." He leaned back dramatically in true rock star fashion. 'OOHHHHH." By this time Ruth was laughing so much she was having difficulty breathing.

"Just say yes to a date with him so we can make him stop. I promise he's not that bad a guy. I'd know. I've worked with him for the past four years," Danny shouted over the top of Harry.

Harry glared and kept singing over Ruth's laughter. "I'm a believer/ I couldn't leave her if I tried."

Sam had her hands over her ears. "Please Ruth, end this torture."

Danny leaned in and grabbed the mike off Harry. "Yeah, I saw her face/ now I'm a believer. YEAH. YEAH. YEAH. YEEEEAHHH."

There was silence. The DJ clapped them. So did Ruth. "So that's what you three were planning while I was stuck with Zoe in the bathroom?"

"Yep," said Danny cheekily. "Now that I have seen my boss shoot his own ego to pieces will you go on a date with him?"

'Do say yes, Evershed," Sam added sweetly, "or we may have to sing 500 miles, and that would sound truly awful!"

Ruth looked uncomfortable. "Of course if you don't want to..." Harry put in quickly before trailing off.

Danny smiled at both of them. 'Well, it's late for us old fogies. Sam and I are off. Don't let us keep you up."

Ruth stared resolutely at the table till they were both outside. Harry put his arms on the table and leaned towards her. She looked up before he could say anything. "The answer is yes Harry."

* * *

He dropped her home. On the door step she kissed him on the cheek shyly. "I do like you Harry. I want you to know that. It's just... I'm not a very open person."

"It's fine Ruth. My own record isn't what one would call exemplary."

"So we're well matched then?"

"I'd rather like to think so."

"That's good. That's very good." She paused. "Do you... do you want to. What I mean is, do you want to come in? We... we could watch a movie or something..."

"I'd like that very much."

She opened the door and he got his arm around her this time as he followed her inside. Cats twined around his feet. She turned her face against his. Her lips were so close to his own. He felt like he'd finally come home...

* * *

_Wow- and that was my first ever even remotely fluffy fic. I can't decide if I should write a second chapter or not. What do you guys think? Or am I so bad at fluff I should run back to angst/tragic fan fic as fast as my pen can carry me?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am having a lot of fun with this story. There's so much more freedom writing Ruth/Harry in the series two days :) I hope you enjoy this extremely fluffy chapter. Goodness knows we all need some light heartedness after series nine._

* * *

Harry liked having his arm around Ruth's waist. She was so small and adorable and he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when she gently prised his hand away to take her coat off and hang it on the door hook. He followed suit quickly and watched half in a daze as she sat down on the lounge room couch, half flinging herself onto it, starting to pull her boots off. She didn't turn around to him at all.

"Feel free to take your shoes off Harry. I'm one of those people who like to curl up on the couch when I'm watching a movie."

He nodded his head and then felt slightly foolish. She probably wasn't even looking in his direction. But then he looked up and caught her gazing at him and he caught his breath even as she blushed and looked down at the ground.

"So um... what movies do you have?" Harry asked coming over to sit next to her on the couch.

"Alot. My friends used to joke about me being a cinephile. It depends on what you like."

"I want to watch something that you love," he said.

"Oh." For some odd reason she was blushing again and now her eyes were flitting about nervously. _What had he said? _

"Ruth?"

"Do you... do you want some tea Harry. You know... to go... to go with the movie?"

Harry was so stumped by this rapid change in topic that he didn't _quite _know what to say. He licked his lips confusedly. "Er- I suppose it wouldn't go amiss?"

Ruth was smiling now. "I have a lot to choose from you know. Herbal teas, black teas, sweet teas. I love that the type of flavoured tea a person likes can tell you so much about their personality."

"Oh God. You're going to analyse my personality off the kind of tea I like aren't you Ruth?"

She giggled. "Yep. Can't help it. It's my little test you see. I do it to everyone."

"And now you're just making me nervous," he grumbled as he got up and followed her into the kitchen. She filled the kettle with water, turned it on, opened a cupboard door and started pulling boxes out.

"So um, there's Earl Grey, Jasmine, Normal black (and please don't pick that because if you do you're sleeping outside tonight with the cats), ginseng, lemon, green, strawberry, pear and hyssop, chamomile..."

As the list went on Harry edged closer and closer behind her till his mouth was practically touching her hair. He couldn't help it. She was so lovable in her natural habitat.

"Harry are you even listening to me? I'm running out of tea flavours here. Can you hurry up and pick one. And if you think that waiting till I pick mine is the way to pass this test, you're so wrong." She trailed off as she felt his breath on the nape of her neck and she realized that she was pinned to the cupboard with his arms on either side of her. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, she turned around. She was looking down at the ground again. "So which one is it Harry?" she mumbled.

Harry left a deliberate pause. He moved one arm and gently cupped her chin in his hand. He heard her sudden intake of breath as her whole body stiffened and he pushed her face up so that she was looking at him. "It doesn't matter Ruth."

"I suppose not. No."

He felt her relax against him as he leaned in towards her and she him. At that moment the kettle whistled. They both jumped. Ruth bumped her elbow against the sideboard and then quickly pushed past Harry to carefully get out two mugs. Harry sighed. "Lemon for me please."

Ruth opened up her clenched hand. He hadn't noticed it had been clenched before because he had been too focussed on her lips and his close proximity to them. A lemon tea bag sat in the palm of her hand. "So- I guess I picked correctly then? And what does lemon mean oh Lady Tealeaf?"

She didn't reply for a second. She seemed to be weighing up the possible consequences of her words. "It means tangy, refreshing, reinvigorating..." There was the ghost of a smile on her face. "And perhaps a little bit foolishly daring..."

* * *

"So... what film is it going to be?"

She looked at him sideways, her body language tinged with embarrassment and nerves. "Have you ever heard of Till Human Voices Wake Us?"

"Can't say I have."

"It stars Helena Bonham Carter and Guy Pierce. It's an Australian drama but it didn't do well."

"Sounds... ahh...well um, you didn't exactly try selling it to me did you Ruth?" he said laughing a little.

"It's one of my favourite movies. One of those quieter ones where it's the characters and their emotions that matter, and everything else is secondary to that."

_Makes sense for an analyst._ Ruth was carefully curling her feet under her on the couch now, holding the mug with both hands, and sitting like that, and for all her considerable intelligence, Harry couldn't help but see a gentle innocence, a naivety about her; about life, about love, and maybe she used these films as a way to try and understand the realm of the adult. The funny thing was Harry didn't mind that. He couldn't stop studying her face. He was trying to read everything about her and he couldn't because he'd never met a girl (for though she was a grown woman there was an element of the child about her) who looked and acted quite like Ruth before. He watched her sip at the steaming hot tea. He hadn't even picked his up off the coffee table yet.

"How can you drink it like that? Isn't it murdering your tongue?"

"No. My Dad had a tea obsession. I learnt to drink it hot from him."

"Maybe you should teach me the trick," Harry said.

'It would help if you picked up your mug first," Ruth replied slightly acerbically.

Harry couldn't help it. He started laughing. Ruth was silent for a second, confused, but then she started laughing too. And once they'd both started they couldn't stop. She reached over to him and pulled his hand into hers as she forced him to lift his tea mug still giggling like a school girl.

"Stop it, stop it. This could get really dangerous."

Sheepishly she let go and he got his mug back on the table again. _Ouch his fingers were burning._ Ruth picked up the remote and turned the DVD player on. She was just about to hit play on the start menu when the telephone rang. She raced over to the phone hanging on the wall suddenly shedding the light heartedness of the last couple of minutes as her guard went back up again.

"Hello? Mum? Do you know what time it is?"

There was a muffled reply from the other end.

Ruth's whole face fell. "Oh, I see. Yes, yes, I see." She was nodding her head slightly as she spoke but each nod seemed to cost her something, like she was being hit with physical blows. "It's fine Mum. I understand." She hung up and walked slowly back over towards Harry. She didn't say anything about the call at all. He took her silent lead and kept his mouth shut as she hit play on the DVD.

It was a slow moving, lyrical film and it was a very beautiful film. Harry didn't see that it made a lot of sense, though he supposed that Helena Bonham Carter was striking enough to look at, if you went in for that sort of thing, which he didn't. The silence hung in the air and Harry could feel the uncomfortable undercurrent drifting out towards him from where Ruth sat slumped on the couch. He looked over towards her every now and again and he could see her lips move slightly as she mouthed the actor's lines. He wished he knew how to bridge the distance between them.

* * *

_There is a psychiatrist. He is a boy in Victoria. He reads poetry with his girlfriend Sylvie. And Sylvie drowns. Now he is a man and he finds Ruby but what does Ruby mean? Perhaps the scrabble game holds the true clue... and poor Harry next to me; he does not know what to make of me, of my tea, of my film and he must find the clues to find me out but I cannot decide if I want him to know and why must I feel so much like Sam- so aloof, so cut off and yet so full of feelings inside. And my mother... oh my mother, how she let me down, how I let her down. Why was I never given my own Ruby to ease the guilt and move on?_

_Sam was older than me when Sylvie died and he lost his poetry partner. I was eleven when my literary twin died. I was eleven when the poetry books dragged me into their deeply confusing pages and the distancing and the compartmentalising began. I didn't like my step father. I didn't like him then. I do not like him now. I still don't trust him, open up to him and Mum knows that and it hurts her. And so sometimes she finds ways to push things back onto me, huge, heavy burdensome sacks of guilt that I find ways to bury deep down and hide and I somehow keep on going..._

_So she rings me at 4am in the morning and she tells me ever so sweetly that "We would love to have you over for my birthday this week, darling, but it's just not possible and besides you're always telling us about how it's busy at work. We wouldn't want to tear you away from your job, darling. It's so important to you."_

"_But Mum..."_

"_No, no, it just is too hard to organise. The house is completely full with your step father's side of the family coming over and your brother. Don't be selfish now darling. You know we want you to be here but..."_

"_Its fine Mum, I understand." Slam. The scene replays over and over and the film plays over the top like some complex embroidery of over and under stitch and the emotions of the phone call and of the story make me feel like tears can be my friends._

_Sam puts Ruby in a wooden boat on the river where he lost Sylvie. He recites poetry. He pushes the boat away and stands alone and recites still more poetry and there is a lump in my throat because Daddy used to read this poem to me and the words are so haunting and so beautiful and I wish that I had someone with which to linger, someone to wake up to in the morning._

_We have lingered in the chambers of the sea,_

_By sea girls wreathed in red and brown_

_Till human voices wake us _

_And we drown._

_

* * *

_

The more the film progressed, the closer to Ruth Harry moved. But she didn't seem to notice. Not even at the end, at the poetic voiceover when he had turned to her in shock to find her crying.

"It is quite a sad ending," he said inanely.

Ruth shook her head, dragging her arm across her eyes to dry and push the tears away. "It's not that."

His arm was around her again. "Then what is it Ruth."

"I... I can't... I have to know that you will understand."

"It's something to do with the phone conversation isn't it? You seemed alright before that."

She nodded and managed to force out, "family."

Harry winced. He was remembering Jane. Remembering how much he _hadn't_ coped with her leaving. And then he remembered Ruth's file and the brutal honesty with which she had spoken of her dead father and her mother's remarriage.

"It's ok to cry sometimes Ruth. Things get to us all eventually. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Harry," she whispered. Her face was scrunched up and more tears were falling down her cheeks. It was so awful to see her like this, and all because of one phone call. He slid along the couch till his knees were touching hers and he pulled her into his arms, her face against his chest. He held her tight against him and rocked her a little, just like he had once done his little girl, Catherine _and now never would again because he had blown it with Catherine in a way that he hoped he would never ever blow it with Ruth._

It took some time for the sobs to subside. "Harry," she said again, and her tear stained face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Why are we so cruel, so heartless, so guilty? Why was I the one who had to feel too much?" _Why am I always destined to be alone even when I am comforted and wrapped in love?_

"Because you're Ruth and because we are human." _And you are not alone with me here beside you. You will let me in. _He gently kissed her forehead. She turned her face sideways against his chest and her breathing became less ragged, more regular. Her lids were beginning to droop. Her fingers trailed down his chest, gently undoing buttons until her hand rested against his skin and his heart.

"I can hear a pattern," she said in wonderment, "and it is one that I can understand."

* * *

She was asleep now, as he gently lifted her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He pulled the sheets back, rested her head on the pillow, kissed her once more and turned to go back downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Her voice stopped him. "Don't go. Please. Don't go."

"Ruth are you sure you want to..."

"Dad is close and I am afraid of the darkness and the night time horrors that will visit. Stay."

She said it so sweetly and so honestly that he had to stay. He got into bed next to her and she made room for his head next to hers on the pillow. He put both his arms around her again and she fell asleep curled up against him. He wiped the tears away with his big hands and peppered her sleeping cheeks with gentle kisses. She smiled in her sleep and was content.

* * *

Harry's mobile went off at 6am. Ruth rolled over blearily. "What time is it," she muttered, groaning at the tiredness headache that was already settling in.

'I know. It's bad. Less than two hours sleep. And it was Danny. There's a terrorist warning out on the French Ambassador's visit to Britain. Extreme right wing terrorist organisation. Tom can't deal with this alone. He needs us both back on the Grid." He trailed off as he stared at Ruth propped up on one elbow listening. There was a simple gold chain about her neck and the rise and fall of her breathing changed its glitter and sparkle. He hadn't noticed it last night.

"Thank you for staying with me Harry. I'm sorry for putting you in such an awkward position but..."

Harry put a hand over her mouth. 'Hush now. It doesn't matter. Between good friends, things like that don't matter."

_Only good friends Harry, are we only good friends? Or can this be something more? Was this some brief interlude signifying nothing, a point suspended in time that I cannot revisit in any place other than memory, or was this something more?_

"What are you thinking right now Ruth? You look so serious."

'I was thinking about last night, about how you were there for me, about how the outside world intruded, about how the moment is lost."

"This one maybe. We can always make new ones."

She put her finger up to his lips and trailed it down and along his jaw line. _"We have lingered in the chambers of the sea..." _Her blue green eyes were filled with emotion. _"Till human voices wake us..."_

He kissed the tips of her fingers gently and repeated her words like a pact. "_Till human voices wake us..."_

_

* * *

_

Those two just started writing themselves in this fic. The fic completely got away from me but hopefully this still works :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow this chapter took ages to update. Sorry to people reading this :( But the chapter is longish to make up for it. Also, I know that I am making the Ruth/Harry stuff happen way early but I just feel the need to after all of the doom and gloom of series nine. This is purely fluff ok?_

_

* * *

_

Harry didn't know where to look as Ruth tried to get changed, put on some makeup (to hide how little sleep she had gotten that night) and brush her hair back in less than ten minutes. If he used his imagination a little he could imagine her as more than just a colleague and a friend. He wondered what it would be like to wake up with Ruth every day, to watch quietly and grow to know her daily routine, to call himself her partner...

"Harry? My fingers are cold. Can you help me get this chain off." It was snowing outside. "I think I've tangled up the chain into a bit of a knot," Ruth added sheepishly, fingering her neck in frustration.

"Of course." _I will not think about you in my arms Ruth, I will not imagine your lips touching mine, I will not. _He came up behind her and gently pulled strands of dark hair out of the way of the chain. His fingers kept slipping against the clasp and he cursed. "Damn thing."

Ruth laughed without the usual tinge of embarrassment for once. "Yeah- aren't you glad you're not female and you can get by without this sort of thing?"

At last he got the thing undone. "Here," he said, throwing the chain against her white dressing table. Well he was tired! He happened to glance into the mirror and catch her big, blue eyes staring back into his for a brief second before she glanced down. "We should hurry up. We've got to get to your place first. Unless you plan on wearing _that_ to work." He supposed his shirt was rather dishevelled after a late night out and sleeping in someone else's bed.

Ruth tried to swivel around and bumped into Harry, her arms somehow tangling themselves into his. He automatically grabbed onto a shoulder and steadied her. They were face to face again just staring at each other. There was silence. The palpable desire in the room was too much for Harry. He pulled Ruth against his shirt and brushed his lips against hers. _I can't help it_. _Oh Ruth, why are you so beautiful?_ She parted her mouth and their tongues touched. His hands slid down past her hips and they were against her dresser table, Ruth's right thigh coming up to wrap around his waist and her hands were moving to lose his shirt. It was hard to be rational in a situation like that, but he forced himself to stop what he himself had started.

"Oh God Ruth. I'm sorry. There's work to be done. The others will be wondering where we've gotten to."

She disentangled herself from him. "Don't be sorry." But she looked unhappy about her own words and she walked down the stairs stiffly.

"Ruth?"

"Hurry up."

She was already outside with her keys out to lock up the house by the time he had caught up to her. He got his car keys out and unlocked the doors. Ruth pocketed her house keys and got in the front passenger's seat, her mouth set in an obstinate line.

Harry got into the car and stated to drive, trying to be as fast as he could without getting caught on a speed camera. "Ruth... that was... that... shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry to have let that happen." _Oh God, don't be mad at me Ruth, please don't let's ruin it now._

"Harry are you always this idiotic with women?"

Harry nearly crashed into the curb. "What?"

Ruth rolled her eyes. "I'm tired. Never mind."

They drove the rest of the way to Harry's house in silence. It took him a couple of minutes to change and jump back in the car. It wasn't long before they were at Thames House.

Ruth had her awkward exterior back on. "Should I come in a couple of minutes after you or something Harry? Workplace gossip and all that..."

Harry actually laughed. "Oh come on Ruth. Danny will have told them all by now that I went home with you last night."

"It's not funny to me Harry."

He immediately looked contrite but he still told the truth. "You worry too much about what other people think Ruth."

"And you are terrible at making a woman feel good about herself."

"Touché." There was nothing else he could really say. He'd talk to her about it later he told himself. "We're already an hour late. Shall we?" As she nodded he dared to put an arm around her waist despite their brief conversation. To his surprise, she allowed herself to snuggle up against his side a little. They reverted to hand holding at security. As for the pods, they entered one together, both trying to look professional and both failing utterly, as their hands played with the others behind their backs and Ruth tried not to giggle.

The others were all engaged in something when the duo entered the Grid. Sam was photocopying some documents and juggling a folder in her spare hand, Zoe had the head phones on and was deep in serious conversation with Hotel Management, Colin and Malcolm were typing vigorously at a computer and swearing a lot, while Danny and Tom were standing at Harry's office door speaking to each other quietly.

Everyone immediately looked up when Ruth and Harry separated. "In my office, quickly," Harry said. There was obviously a serious situation happening and he needed to make sure he understood exactly what was going on.

"It's ok," Tom said calmly once they were all seated in Harry's office. "For the most part we have the situation under control. I've liaised with Six on this one and they are keeping an eye on the international situation. Zoe?"

Zoe smoothly took over. "I've spoken to the Hotel Arlington, where Senator Lumond is staying for the duration of the EU talks in Britain and Hotel security has been doubled. We've sent some of our own men and women over on surveillance."

"I've tried to look into the terrorist group that made the threats. They call themselves '_L'Ordre de Camelot.'_

"The Order of Camelot," Ruth translated needlessly.

"Yeah thanks for that Ruth," Danny said rolling his eyes a little. "It's not exactly hard to figure that one out..."

"I'm sorry," Ruth snapped, "did you want me here or not?"

"Apologise," Harry said quietly.

Danny could tell that Harry meant it. He had to force himself to not raise his eyebrows. "Sorry Ruth. That was uncalled for. Besides, we do need your help."

"I should have known there was something more to this when Tom said _for the most part_ everything was under control," groaned Harry.

Sam pulled out a photocopied sheet and slid it along the table to both Harry and Ruth. "Here. This was faxed in to us this morning. It was the official warning of hostility. The odd thing is..."

"We couldn't find anything to trace in this at all... no clues as to ultimate goals, no signs of what this group wants, no evidence of them on the web... it's as if they don't even exist at all," interrupted Malcolm.

"And look," said Colin. "Code at the bottom. I've been trying for the last half hour to crack it but the usual code breakers aren't working. It's not making any sense at all."

"The good news is, Lumond is safe for the time being. We should be able to figure out this code now that Ruth is here and then we can move to take down the group," Tom added.

"Right. Let's get back to work then. Tom, Danny, Zoe, Sam, Colin, Malcolm... you seem to know what you're meant to be doing." Everyone filed out of the room. He looked at Ruth. "Start on that code." Harry tried not to look at Ruth as he said that. Both of them had to concentrate and there was still things left unsaid between them.

"And Ruth..." She was about to leave. "I know that you were mad about... about earlier. You should know I didn't mean sorry in the way you think I meant it... I wanted to be with you this morning but..."

Ruth had her head tilted to one side and that odd analytical, slightly sad smile on her face. "But duty called. I know. And it doesn't matter now. I was tired. Two hours sleep remember? Besides..." She slid her hand out across the table and held his in hers. "I think," she said hesitantly, "I think I like us being a... a..."

"Pair?" Harry put in hopefully.

"Yes."

"Good. So do I.

* * *

Sam was leaning over Danny, who in turn was admiring Zoe's fingers as she typed something up on her keyboard. "Danny- do you think those two sorted themselves out last night?"

"God I hope so." Danny tore his eyes away from Zoe.

"Isn't it your birthday next week?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well..."

"Well what?" Danny asked impatiently.

"You could have a party... invite everyone along to a club somewhere..."

Zoe dropped another folder on Danny's desk. "The usual intell Danny. And Sam, love your idea." She glanced towards the office where Ruth still hadn't yet emerged, making a comic face. "I've always wanted to see Ruth drunk... can you imagine?"

Sam whacked Zoe with a piece of paper playfully. "That's the last thing Ruth needs. Ruth drunk would cause more relationship trouble than it's worth."

Colin and Malcolm had been eavesdropping. Malcolm was looking slightly troubled. "Maybe we shouldn't dabble in matchmaking too much. I did read _Emma_ in middle school. The whole grade had to read it. I thought the English teacher had gone daft. But anyway, maybe we did everything we could last night. It's up to them..." _Up to Ruth, _'to sort their romantic lives out now."

But Danny was already looking mischievous. 'Come on. Don't be a spoil sport. It will be fun."

Tom glanced up from his desk. "Stop gossiping you lot. Don't you all have work to do?"

* * *

It had been a long day. In the end it had turned out it had all been an elaborate hoax designed by some nerdy university kid with too much time on his hands and too much academic rubbish in his brain. Had a bee in his bonnet about the preservation of UK sovereignty and wanted to prove a point by giving the French ambassador a scare. Well, he wouldn't be graduating in a hurry, Harry thought. It was silent removal for that kid, maybe some reindoctrinating even. He was a smart kid. Who knew? Maybe one day he'd end up working for Five or Six.

"Harry, Sam's been watching us all day."

"Look Ruth. I thought we'd already sorted this out. They can stare all they want and it won't matter. It's human nature to poke our noses into other people's business. The longer we take to be open about how we feel for each other, the more likely it is that they'll keep on staring."

"I just hate it. I hate thinking about people laughing at me, people patronising me, people making fun of me. There goes plain Ruth, they all say, she's never ever going to get anywhere in a relationship, not when she goes for brains over beauty." Ruth had started to cry again. "I'm sorry. Talking to my mother last night didn't help." She chose her words carefully. "I've never been good enough for anyone... not even myself. And I'm one of the helpless romantics and I feel everything so much _but it's always someone else who wins out with love_. And I've been lonely for so long now, that... that I've forgotten how to deal with these emotions... and... and..." She struggled to continue.

Harry had his arms around her again. "Shhh, it's alright. I understand. Relationships can be messy." He smiled and remembered their kiss from earlier that day. "But you know what, Ruth? This relationship. _Our _relationship. It won't be."

He moved to his office window, glaring at Sam and Danny who were openly staring back at him. They immediately picked up their bags and rushed towards the Pods. Harry couldn't help but chuckle to himself. _They were like school kids._ He walked back to where Ruth was still standing, wiping her eyes with a tissue from his desk. "It's ok. I scared the terrible two off."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Is it too early for me to be asking... that is... do you think? Could we... would you like to..."

"Go out to dinner? I thought you'd never ask." Ruth was shocked into a comically flabbergasted expression. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind having dinner with me tonight."

Ruth was still shocked but she looked relieved that she didn't have to finish her sentence too. "I'd love to." She smiled up at him. "Only let's not have me cook... I'm rubbish at it."

"I was thinking more restaurant... well to be honest, while you were cracking that code I booked us a table at The Mei Li Ai Ging- it does delicious Chinese. I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of me?"

Ruth looked like she was about to laugh. "Well- you are full of surprises Harry. Get your coat. I'm starving."

* * *

Ruth was perusing the menu and her lips were parted slightly as she silently sounded the Mandarin dishes out. _Was there any language this woman didn't know? _Harry had definitely never met anyone quite like Ruth before that was for sure. He felt hopeful that this time things would be different- that this time, a marriage would work out. They hadn't known each other for all that long and he had never really bought into the soul mate stuff, but he just had a feeling. Love with Ruth would be more pure than anything he had ever known before.

The waiter carefully poured some red wine into the glasses and took down orders. He was most impressed when Ruth ordered in Mandarin. The waiter nodded in Ruth's direction. "Your wife- she speaks Mandarin?"

Ruth blushed into her empty white, pristine plate. "We're..." she began. "He's..."

Harry cleared his throat. "We're not married."

The waiter looked shocked but continued talking smoothly. "Ah. No wedding ring. My mistake. But best of wishes to you and your lady friend. If you don't mind me saying so- I'm sure you'll be very happy together." Then he was gone, whisking away table ten's plates in one hand, and scattering vague compliments at table seven and eight on the way out to the chef.

"Oh God," giggled Ruth.

Over the main dishes, which they ended up sharing somehow, they talked strictly work but then the topics started to get more interesting.

"Have you ever been out of the country Ruth? I've wondered. You know so many languages for one thing."

Ruth looked wistful. "I never have actually. I've always wanted to go New York and Broadway. See a big blockbuster musical on stage and then wonder around town and look into shop windows admiring all of the things I can't afford to buy."

"I've always liked the idea of Paris myself. Picture this. Paris at Christmas time. White snow everywhere. Lights along the streets. People carrying Christmas parcels under both arms. Couples walking hand in hand together along the streets. I would love Paris. But not alone. I'd want to travel with someone else... someone who wasn't too jaded yet, someone who was a romantic at heart." He paused and held her gaze. "Someone who I am growing to love very, very much."

"Don't Harry. Not yet."

Harry changed the subject. Intensity was frightening for Ruth. He would have to be patient.

* * *

_I hope someone liked this. I edited it to death and I still don't know if I'm happy with it but I know that I can't do any better so... there we are. The next chapter will be the last one and will feature Ruth drunk... because it should totally be canon by now ;) and also Christmas on the Grid... and maybe some mistletoe and something else that you will have to read onwards to find out about :P _


	4. Chapter 4

_I refuse to be held responsible if you OD on the silliness of this chapter- but it was too much fun not to write. BUT THERE ARE LOVE LETTERS (THE POEM IS MINE BY THE WAY) AND THERE IS SAM/TOM/DANNY/ZOE/COLIN/MALCOLM INTERACTION SO IGNORE THE FACT THAT I SUCK AT FLUFF FIC. K THANKS... _

* * *

Harry dropped Ruth back home. All things considered he thought their first proper date had gone rather well. At the door, Ruth paused. He waited for her to say something but the words never came out. He leant in close to her. "I had a lovely evening with you Ruth, thank you." He turned to go when she still didn't reply only to have his coat sleeve clutched at.

"Don't... wait."

He turned around patiently. "Yes?"

She was staring like a deer caught in headlights again. He looked hard into her eyes and to his surprise there was something else glinting besides the usual awkward shy discomfort that Ruth always seemed to wear. It was affection but it was also something more. _Surely not desire?_

She turned around and began to unlock the door, shaking her head. "It's nothing. I enjoyed tonight too."

He was head of D. Surely he hadn't read Ruth wrong. _Besides there were the events of the morning. _He decided to take the risk. Harry pulled Ruth's hand away from the door and pulled her into his arms. His lips sought hers out. It hadn't been a dream or chance or beginner's luck. Her mouth was parting for his tongue and she was deepening the kiss. It seemed like an age before they broke away. For once it was Harry who was blushing. "I'll see you tomorrow Ruth. I hope we can see more of each other."

She smiled, and there was the air of the secretive about it. "I hope so too."

* * *

"Look at Ruth today," Zoe murmured with her trademark raised eyebrow. "I've never seen her so happy."

Sam was leaning forward casually on Zoe's desk, her elbows resting on some folders. "You don't think...?"

Tom walked past. "We can only hope."

"Tom, you dark horse. We were beginning to think you were blind," laughed Sam.

"I might be absorbed in my own problems, but I'm not _that_ blind."

Danny entered the pods, looking annoyed. "Zoe you left the lights on in the flat again. Do you know how much electricity that will go through? We do have a bill to pay and not a lot of money to pay it with in case you've forgotten?"

"Look Danny, can we leave the domestic problems at the flat, _please_. Besides I knew you were still there to turn it off."

"Leave it Danny," Tom intervened, seeing Danny's face darken.

"Bloody women!"

Harry walked past. "That's a bit harsh don't you think Danny? I rather like them myself." He looked pleased about something. Tom, Zoe and Sam looked from Ruth to Harry. Danny's eyes followed. Ruth was picking up a folded piece of paper from her desk, utterly absorbed in it.

"Evidently," Danny managed through clenched teeth. Colin started laughing in the corner.

* * *

"In a better mood now Danny? And I am sorry. I just forgot."

"As long as you keep us supplied with alcohol and teapots I suppose I can forgive you."

"So, what have you been up to for the last half hour... not any actual work. _That_ I can guarantee."

Danny got defensive. "It's not like you were either. It's the usual surveillance stuff. I could do it in my sleep. Anyway," he lowered his voice, "I've been making invites for my party on Saturday night."

Malcolm was frowning. "I really think..."

"Spoil sport," Colin, Danny, Zoe, Tom and Sam all said in unison.

"Well don't blame me when it all goes belly up, that's all."

"It won't. We have a plan."

* * *

Ruth couldn't believe it. Her first real love letter.

_Ruth,_

_I know that you find it as difficult to express your emotions as I do which is why I am writing you this letter. Letters can always say so much more, especially when the mere sight of you sends any hope of coherent thought and speech out of the proverbial window. Last night with you was so wonderful. You are intelligent and lovely and idealistic and stimulating and I want you to know that. Dinner with you was wonderful, but taking words out of the equation, letting our hearts take over outside your house, that was even more perfect. I can't help but wonder what it is you wanted to say to me before I kissed you. Maybe you could tell me in a letter of your own. Oh buggeration- I have never been good at love letters and now this is turning into an incoherent mess. Ruth the thing is, I think I am wildly and irrevocably in love with you. After last night I can't help but wonder, are you also in love with me?_

_Harry_

_Ps: What would you say to dinner at mine? I am a good cook. I promise._

She smiled at her computer and then ducked her head and blushed as she looked up and saw the expression on Malcolm's face. She picked up a pen and began to write on some note paper she kept in her drawer. It was a present from a friend in Japan and was decorated with soft water colours and some truly beautiful quotes in kanji (translated in English underneath. Her friend had known Ruth was good with building up her language repotoire, but she wasn't that good yet, though she had been taking Mandarin evening classes in her spare time). She began to write carefully and as neatly as possible.

_Harry,_

_The sky is soft and blue, early morning haze_

_A bird flutters, wings tap the window pane_

_Poor thing! Tries to peck through the glass_

_I take pity on him_

_And open my window._

_Your spirit is in his red breast and his black and beady eye_

_What is this cheerful old world telling me_

_But to let love in?_

_Ruth_

_Ps: How was that for emotional reticence? More to the point, did I answer your question? And I don't remember quite what I intended to say last night, but maybe you could help me remember?_

_Ps 2: To the second question; a definitive yes. _

Ruth read it over once and then screwed the letter up in frustration. She was terrible at writing love letters and _terrible_ at poetry. She threw it in the waste paper bin. Five minutes later she took it out and flattened it as best she could under a file. She was sick of being such a coward about romance. She cleared her throat nervously and nodded towards Harry's office. "I'm just seeing Harry about this McKall dissident." She slipped the letter between the McKall file and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Ruth shut the door carefully behind her. "I've collated the information you wanted on Tony McKall- there's nothing much to report other than he has been spotted hanging around Westminster on a number of occasions."

"Red flag him. If we tracked everyone who liked parliament, we'd never get any real work done." He smiled and caught her hand as she turned to leave. "Did you get my letter?"

"I...I did." She found it hard to speak. Harry was stroking her thumb distractingly.

He waited expectantly. She pointed to the file she had dumped on his desk. "I think you'll find page 3 of particular interest."

He nodded and she blushed.

Tom rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Well that little display fooled no one," he said to no one in particular as Ruth returned to her desk.

* * *

An hour later Harry came out checking up on what everyone was doing. He paused for perhaps a fraction too long at Ruth's desk, leaning over her shoulder and smiling. He whispered something in her ear, but no matter how hard the rest of The Grid tried to quieten down and listen in no one could quite hear what was said.

_Damn him,_ Danny thought. He casually picked up his sheaf of invites (Sam had printed them off earlier. Something to conveniently _never_ enlighten Harry about- printing off invites on MI5 funds. Something told Danny that was a definite no no) and started handing them out.

"What's this Danny?" Zoe asked innocently. Sam was trying not to snort with laughter by the photocopier.

"My birthday is this Saturday. Party at The Dalloway Club. You're all invited."

"From 9pm, and the theme is formal? I am so there, if only to see Malcolm in his best suit," managed Sam as she opened up her invite.

"Hey," Malcolm quipped indignantly. He didn't like that Zoe was laughing with Sam

Harry was still leaning over Ruth a little _too_ seductively for boss/employee relations. He looked up at the sudden riot of voices on The Grid. "Shouldn't you all be doing something? Remind me why I employ you again?"

Tom thrust an invite into his hand. "Danny's party. Expect to see you there Harry. We've got to get out sometime." He exchanged a glance with Harry. In this job, if you worked too hard you lost sight of who you were, what made you happy. Tom and Harry both knew that.

Ruth frowned. "Don't I get one then?"

Danny screwed an invite up into a ball and threw it across the room to her. "Here catch."

Ruth surprised everyone by having a moment of coordination. She opened the piece of paper.

_Dear Ruth,_

_You are invited to Danny's 28__th__ birthday on Saturday the 18__th__ of December at The Dalloway Club, Baker's Street. The theme is formal dress. No presents required. Your gorgeous presence is enough for this friend. Don't let me down._

_Danny_

_Ps: I will make Zoe shop for a formal dress with me if you don't go with the theme. I mean it! You're going all out for this theme if it kills me. Thank me later :)_

She shook her head. "You're incorrigible Danny! And that smiley is worse than everything else put together. Just wanted you to know that."

"Yeah you love me Ruth," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "I do own formal attire you know."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"You could really surprise us all," Colin said.

"And what's that meant to mean?"

"I ah... er... um... well..."

"I think Colin means he's never seen you dress up before," Tom said trying to sound diplomatic.

"Yeah well, what do you expect? I work for MI5 not a fashion magazine." She set her chin upwards defiantly. "Just you wait Colin; I'll surprise you with my outfit so badly you won't know what's hit you. You'll be picking your jaw up off the floor."

"Glad to hear it," Harry said carefully studying the ceiling. "I'll look forward to seeing you there." Ruth picked up her invite and hit Harry with it.

He chuckled. "Sorry. Terribly unprofessional of me."

* * *

Harry had loved her letter. He had loved her letter! He had also said he would love to see more of her, _much_ more of her. Her body flushed at his touch. It would be a lie to say she didn't want the same. She was staring blissfully at nothing when Harry touched her arm. She jumped.

"Ruth, still working back late?"

_I was waiting for you._ 'Yes. Just finishing running the usual background checks."

"Is that all?" He bent down and kissed the nape of her neck, brushing her hair away, nipping the skin.

She shuddered with pleasure. "I might have been waiting for... a certain someone..."

He came up for breath. "Oh really?"

"I...I was just about to leave." She stood up and went to grab her jacket from behind her chair.

Before she could move, Harry's arms encircled her body and she found her head resting against his chest. "I was wondering Ruth, can I take you to Danny's party? I can help you into your dress."

Ruth giggled. "Harry Pearce!"

He sighed forlornly. "Oh well. It was worth a try. But I'll still pick you up and drop you home."

"That would be lovely." Her arms rested on top of his and she felt warm and loved. His lips brushed against the top of her head. "Harry- this is probably the most romantic moment that I've ever experienced."

He smiled. "More fool the rest of the world then. Idiots. Don't know what they're missing."

* * *

_I know I said this was the last chapter but I realised this chapter would be like 5000 words long if I didn't break it up. Besides it's kinder to give you an update and this stuff was fun and necessary for the next bit. So yeah- the plan now is one more chapter featuring Danny's clubbing party and its aftermath and then a Christmas epilogue BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL FELLOW RUTH/HARRY SHIPPERS AND FEEL THAT THE WORLD CAN ALWAYS DO WITH MORE R/H CHRISTMAS FLUFF. WHO'S WITH ME?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Lord- even more fluff than last time. I can't help myself. Also, I love the series two team so much! I know that David Guetta's Memories wasn't out in series two canon year but I just always had a hankering to see Ruth drunk to it. Enjoy Anndee and Mamzalini! I sped updated especially for you two ;)_

_

* * *

_

"So do enlighten me. What exactly is our amazing plan? How does going out for a night help the Ruth/Harry situation at all?" demanded Malcolm.

"It's beautiful in its simplicity," said Danny.

"Astonishing in its subtlety," said Sam.

"Simplistic and yet astoundingly clever," said Zoe.

"Embarassing," was all Tom said.

"I'm not quite following..."

"It's obvious. The problem isn't that Ruth and Harry are a couple. They've only been passing love notes to each other for the past three days, and the office meetings aren't fooling anyone. The problem isn't getting them to be together, the problem is us."

'I still don't..."

Tom sighed. "Ruth is shy, we all know that, and as long as there are people on The Grid who aren't Harry she's never going to feel truly comfortable about what she and Harry share."

"But why should she care what we think?"

Danny groaned. "Because she's Ruth." He took over. "Anyway the point is we're all going to have ourselves a good time and do some serious Grid bonding... that's everyone, no one is getting out of this, not even you Malcolm."

"And us making fools of ourselves at a club will help how?"

"Maybe if we're all doing something together, away from work, without boundaries Ruth won't feel so awkward around us all and then she might accept the proposal that we all know is inevitably coming." He stopped at Malcolm's look. "Ok I know its lame, but you come up with something better."

Malcolm paused for a couple of seconds thinking. "Nope my immature brethren. I've got nothing."

"Welcome to the operation Malcolm," Tom said, proffering his hand.

* * *

It was Saturday evening. Ruth was rifling through her cupboard. She hadn't lied when she'd said she had formal wear. It was the whole 'always the bridesmaid, never the bride,' thing really. Well- not that she'd even been a bridesmaid all that many times. Twice to be exact, but she had attended many a wedding reception. She went past the usual standard black dresses and past a daring scarlet one that she had worn for a dance party with her ex boyfriend of six years ago. 'Swinging dick,' was letting him off easy. She sighed remembering him and pulled out a blue floral 1950's dress from a hangar. She could be shockingly trend setting when she really set her mind to it- it's just she didn't very often. It was too much like playing a part.

She had a shower and put her hair up in a towel to dry. She got into her dress and pulled some heels out of the bottom of her cupboard. They wrapped up her ankle in silver metallic. She'd had these shoes and loved them for years. She blow dried her hair and was about to put on some makeup when she remembered the last time she had dressed up like this. It had been for her best friend's wedding. It had been a nightmare. She would have screamed if one more person had asked her who her boyfriend was and when would the wedding bells be ringing. She still had the photo album stowed away in a drawer somewhere.

It took her ten minutes to find it and she sat cross legged on the floor in front of her open cupboard, fingers tracing Suzie and David. She hadn't seen them in years. That was the trouble with being single when all of your friends were living in matrimonial bliss. You each went separate ways and stopped understanding each other. Only now she had Harry. She smiled at that thought. She imagined the kind of wedding they would have, who they would invite...

* * *

Ruth was rudely awoken from her day dream by the sound of someone else in the room. Harry sat down next to her. "Damn. I came too late to help you into the dress." He made a comical expression of mock disappointment.

"I was just..."

"Looking at wedding photos... so I can see." He kissed her ear lobe. "Ruth- you look lovely, even if your hair desperately needs brushing."

She blushed. "I forgot about it."

"Where's the brush? I'll do it for you."

She studied his face. Surely he wasn't serious. He was looking at her earnestly, inquiringly. "Up there on the dressing table, remember," she said mischievously.

"Of course," he replied smoothly, "how could I forget. In my defence I was slightly distracted at the time."

He came back with the brush and sat behind her. "So why the wedding photos?" He started to separate out her hair and carefully pull the brush through.

"Just daydreaming. Reminiscing." He put the brush down and she turned to look at him questioningly. "Trust me Ruth." He began to use his fingers to gently untangle the knots out of her hair. She leant back into him and closed her eyes, relaxing.

At last he was done. He smiled at the dark bun he had created complete with his jewelled pins glittering back at her. He had bought them especially for her. "Look in the mirror Ruth," he managed, his voice husky with desire.

"But I'm so comfortable here."

"We'll be late and you haven't even done your make up yet."

She looked in the mirror and gasped. "Oh Harry. It's lovely!" She did her makeup at her dresser yet again in record time (she was getting good at this) and turned around fifteen minutes later. "So- what do you think?" She walked over to Harry smiling and pulled him up from where he was still sitting on the ground.

He didn't answer. The silver blue eye shadow only enhanced her beautiful eyes and he was entranced. She'd put a simple gloss on her lips. The effect was beautiful.

She put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"You're beautiful Ruth and what's more you know it!"

She stood on tip toe and kissed him teasingly on the lips. "Thank you for the pins. They're truly beautiful."

He kissed her back. "The least I could do. I had to make sure you'd prove Colin wrong."

"Harry."

"Yes, Ruth?"

"God I love you." She giggled and kissed him again, pushing him against her bedroom wall with each kiss.

He managed to pull himself away with a well placed finger on her lips. "As much as I'd love to keep going with this and see where we can take it we're going to be late."

She made a face. "Parties."

He imitated her expression. "Bugger them."

"If only," she replied laughing.

* * *

Danny was waiting just outside The Dalloway Club. Everyone else was already there. Zoe was in an elegant black dress and Sam had her arm linked through Danny's. Her pink chiffon had taken his breath away before he could stop himself. Tom was checking his watch and Colin and Malcolm were making Sam and Zoe laugh with their steady stream of compliments.

"They're late."

"Think nothing of it," Danny replied airily, "perhaps Ruth took Harry up on his offer of helping her get dressed after all and they got a trifle distracted."

"Oh Danny don't. The images."

"Sam you disgusting child, what did you think I was implying."

Colin laughed. "I'd rather we didn't go there."

* * *

Harry escorted Ruth into the club, her arm resting warmly on his. He would make sure this would be a night Ruth would remember.

Danny was waiting by himself at the door, chatting amicably with the security guards. "Ah-ha my two dear friends at last. The others have already started drinking."

Ruth made a face. "Not drinking again Danny. We went through this last time. Oh and happy birthday!"

"No excuses Ruth," he said waving a finger. "It'll be fun. Besides Harry is taking you home anyway."

They hurried over to where the others were sitting and Danny pulled up two more chairs for them.

"Evening," Tom said. He pointed at Colin who was suitably speechless. "See his face Ruth, that sound you just heard? It was Colin's jaw dropping to the ground. I think you just won that particular bet."

She laughed.

* * *

The evening wore on and everyone wanted a dance with Danny. Harry groaned but let Ruth untangle herself from his arms wrapped around her waist for long enough to take Danny's outstretched hands.

"Lighten up Harry. It's only one dance and it _is_ my birthday."

The song was a silly, bouncy one and Sam was dancing with Colin, trying hard not to get her feet stepped on while Zoe let Malcolm twirl her around. Ruth and Danny were each trying to out stupid each other with their increasingly ridiculous dance moves. Harry clapped them on at the table. _The problem with odd numbers. _Tom raised an eyebrow and started to get up. "Harry will you do me the honour of this dance."

Harry death stared. Tom laughed. "Sorry. It was worth a try. It would have been funny to record on my mobile."

"You bastard."

"You'd know. You promoted me to section chief."

The song ended and everyone else came traipsing back. The next song to play was a slow, more romantic one. Danny managed to catch Zoe's attention but she shook her head slightly glancing at Tom. "Sorry he got in first." Danny shot Tom an angry look but turned to Sam instead who accepted eagerly. Harry took Ruth's hand. "That leaves us then. We'll leave the techno wizards to their riveting conversation, shall we?"

"I heard that," Malcolm said.

They made their way to the centre of the dance floor, amongst the others. Harry placed one hand on Ruth's warm, bare back, the other on her shoulder. She tingled at his touch. The music began to play and they elegantly completed the steps to the dance, eyes locked on each other.

At that moment they were the only two in the room.

* * *

The hours passed. Increasingly everyone got more and more drunk. Danny had insisted on making sure Ruth was adequately plied with alcohol. Harry seemed too distracted by Ruth's lovely face to notice. Increasingly the dance moves got crazier and crazier. Tom confiscated everyone's phones. "No incriminating evidence," he had insisted.

Suddenly Ruth gasped. "Memories! Oh I love this song."

There was a confused silence.

"Sorry come again," Malcolm managed, his words slurring slightly.

"This song. I love it."

"Um wow," giggled Zoe, "I would never have picked it."

Ruth started singing before Harry could stop her. It was so loud in the crowded club that no one could hear her anyway.

"_All the crazy shit I did last night/ those will be the best memories! Hey hey, yeah yeah..." _She was terribly off key.

"Oh Ruth," Danny was trying not to laugh and throw up at the same time.

Ruth was moving her head from side to side in time to the music. "Well is _anyone_ going to dance with me?"

"That would be Harry," Tom said earning him a black look.

"Don't encourage her."

"You wet blanket Harry, don't keep the lady waiting." Zoe gave Harry a push.

* * *

Ruth was so drunk. She was trying to dirty dance with Harry and he didn't know wether to be embarrassed or pleased. The others had stopped laughing at the death stare he had aimed their way and the silent threat of instant decommissioning.

"Um Ruth?"

"Harry?" she said, swaying into him and nearly tripping over.

'I think maybe it's time I took you home. You've had a bit too much. I'll tell Danny off later." Her hands were trying to unbutton his shirt. "Ruth! Are you listening?"

She tried to kiss him and her hands slid further down his shirt distractingly. He prised her off him with some considerable effort. Ruth burst into pitiable tears. "Harry- don't you love me anymore? Harry what are you doing?"

"Of course I still love you darling, but it's late. Let's go home."

She sniffed, as he escorted her back to their table. Sam's head was on Danny's shoulder and she looked to be asleep. Colin and Malcolm were both getting angry about who most deserved Zoe's undivided attention. Danny and Tom were on to shots. _Yep- definitely the time to leave,_ Harry thought.

He picked up Ruth's handbag and coat and then jumped as Ruth began to kiss the back of his neck. "For God's sake Ruth."

"I thought you said you loved me," she said, tears welling up again.

"Yes, yes, I do," he said hastily, 'but let's leave it for home ok?"

"But why not now?" she snivelled, "are you ashamed of us. Oh God. You're ashamed of us! I should of known. Romance... never... works... out...for...me," she managed through gulps and rapidly increasing tears.

He sighed "I love you Ruth. I absolutely and irrevocably love you." He half dragged her outside, his arm tight around her, keeping her upright. "Breathe Ruth- we're nearly there."

She sat in the front seat of the car. "I hate you Harry Pearce."

"Ok. Ok. You hate me. Let's talk about this in the morning."

"Bastard!" She subsided finally into sulky silence.

* * *

Harry didn't know how he managed it but he managed to get Ruth changed into a pair of pyjama's. He did have to hold her head over the toilet and get the gunk she'd been drinking out. Bloody Danny. He could smell a Danny idea a mile off. He'd washed Ruth's face and mouth out and gotten her into bed _finally_.

"We're home now," she said smiling at him seductively from where he had tucked her into bed.

"So we are Ruth darling. You get some sleep now ok? I'll just...um... go sleep on the couch then."

"Why can't you sleep with me?"

"Because you're drunk Ruth and it wouldn't be right."

"But I want you to."

"Some other time when you're more sober Ruth."

She threw her pillow at his retreating back. "I HATE you."

Harry put a hand to his head. He had a terrible headache and it had nothing to do with the two drinks he'd downed earlier.

* * *

He woke up the next morning and sighed contentedly. Someone was stroking the hair back from his head. He knew without opening his eyes it was Ruth.

"Hello," he said opening his eyes.

"Hello," she said ruefully. "Is your headache as bad as mine is?"

"Not at all," he said cheerfully, "I drove you home remember?"

"Nooo," she said slowly, "actually I can't remember much of last night at all."

She took in Harry's expression. "Oh God. What did I do? What did the others say? How bad was it? What..."

Harry sat up. "Shhh Ruth. It wasn't that bad. The usual drunken fare actually. I've seen it all at my age."

'I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. I had fun, even if I did have to help you throw up down your toilet."

"Oh God Harry. Don't tell the others."

"Ha! I wouldn't worry about them. When we left, Tom and Danny were doing shots. They'll have blinding headaches this morning and the others won't be much better," he said with an evil grin.

"You're terrible Harry!"

"I know."

He stayed at her house for the day. She made breakfast in silent thanks for his caring for her in her drunken state the night before. She had blushed horribly when he told her about how she tried to get him into bed with her. He made her forget about it by duelling her in scrabble and making them both sweet tea to drink. Ruth won scrabble every single damned time.

* * *

Ruth went to bed early. There was a white note on her pillow. She picked it up confused for a second and then smiled thinking it was another Harry love letter. She dropped it in shock. It was an IOU note.

_IOU,_

_A dinner date and a night in where you're not as drunk as a skunk and I don't have to feel guilty about sleeping in the same bed as you. My place next Tuesday?_

She smiled. Harry's writing.

* * *

_You know how I said this would be the last chapter before the epilogue. I lied. WELL I COULDN'T NOT HAVE THE DINNER DATE WITH HARRY COOKING COULD I AND THIS CHAPTER TURNED INTO ANOTHER RIDICULOUSLY LONG ONE. Whoops. But the next one is definitely the last one before the epilogue. I will start working on it straight away because I love you all like that. _


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter caused me waaaay too much grief. Sorry that it isn't much but I can't leave you hanging forever. This is the last chapter before the epilouge and I promise the epilouge will be better :) Reasons for updating delay include getting stuck in London (but hey I met Nicola after SG's!), Christmas stuff, coming home and having family events on and then finding a verse novel on my computer and wanting to keep going with it. Sorry again guys. I promise to update sooner from now on :)_

* * *

It was Monday morning and clearly The Grid was still recovering from the after effects of Saturday night. Danny and Tom came in to work together. They were both wearing sun glasses and clutching uselessly at their foreheads. Zoe was massaging her temples.

"How are you all?" Harry asked facetiously.

Danny threw a pen and then looked rather shocked at himself. Tom snarled. "I have a class A headache and just broke up with my girlfriend. Don't talk to me _please_."

"Two nights in a row of hard drinking I take it?" Harry said looking from Tom to Danny and then across to Zoe who no doubt had been dragged along sharing a flat with Danny as she did.

"What are friends for?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"Shhh. Too loud," Danny groaned.

"Where's Ruth?" Sam asked a little too brightly. "She's always in early." Sam at least didn't look too much the worse for wear, though Harry noticed she looked annoyed about not being invited out for a second night with Danny.

"Not with you Harry- now there's a surprise," Tom said snidely.

"Bitterness doesn't suit you."

Ruth came through the pods and Harry's eyes naturally followed her as she walked quickly towards her desk. "Sorry I'm late." Her eyes shifted between each person on The Grid nervously. "Overslept."

* * *

Ruth stopped unobtrusively behind Danny. "Do you remember much about the other night," she began.

Danny laughed. "Not much no." He pulled his sunnies off and pointed at the dark circles under his eyes. "Do I look like I'm in much of a state for remembering?"

"Not really no." She cleared her throat nervously. "I think I rather embarrassed myself."

Sam came past. "I shouldn't worry about it Ruth. I doubt any of us remember and even if we did- we were all only having a bit of fun."

"Thanks Sam," but Ruth still didn't look happy about it.

Two hours later she looked up from her computer. Malcolm had tapped her gently on the shoulder. "It was more than fun wasn't it. Funny how that kind of thing happens." Malcolm was staring at the ceiling sagely.

She looked at Malcolm and her lips were slightly parted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer. He walked away whistling The Beatles 'All You Need Is Love.' Ruth put her head back down and tried to ignore him.

* * *

Harry smiled as Ruth entered his office. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled back at him. "Still up for dinner on Tuesday?"

"Wouldn't miss it but that's not what I came in to talk about Harry. It's something Malcolm said or rather didn't say... about the other night."

Harry's face fell. "What did bloody Malcolm say." _I'll_ _put him out of a job if he said something about us_, Harry added silently. _If Malcolm ruins things now..._

"I'm probably worrying about nothing..."

_Probably_. "No Ruth. Tell me. If it's upsetting you I want it cleared up now."

"Sam and Danny and I were talking about Danny's birthday- about how things happened and no one remembered (or at least that's what they claimed) but if we did it was just a bit of fun anyway and then Malcolm came over when I was running the usual background checks and he said it was more than just fun and then... he just... walked away."

Harry had nothing intelligent to say.

"He was humming All You Need is Love."

"Er Ruth?"

"Malcolm knows what happened... between us. I don't like it Harry. I just... don't."

"You might not but what Malcolm thinks really doesn't matter. It doesn't change how you feel about me does it?"

Her hands slid across the desk and into his. "No it doesn't. I just wish..."

"There's no point in wishing. I don't understand Ruth. Why does it bother you so much that people know we care about each other?"

She shrugged. "I can't really explain it. It's irrational and silly isn't it?"

Harry looked outside into the busy Grid. No one seemed to be paying attention. He pulled Ruth towards him and she landed ungracefully into his lap.

"Harry!" She giggled.

He kissed her as his arms wrapped around her. "It is rather silly Ruth but also inexplicably sexy."

Her mouth sought his out.

He surfaced for air to manage, "Not still thinking about others are you? I hope you're suitably distracted."

Ruth was still giggling. "You are rather distracting." She began to kiss behind his ears and his hands began to wonder.

Harry swore out loud when Tom knocked on the office door. Ruth sprang up and straightened her clothes. She was still tingling from where Harry had had his hands under her shirt and on her breasts. She picked up the first piece of paper she could see on Harry's desk and hurried past Tom back to her own desk. To her relief Tom didn't react to her presence in Harry's office at all- at least not visibly. She could imagine Harry's irritation. It occurred to her quite suddenly that she really couldn't wait till Tuesday. Being in love was exactly what it was cracked up to be...

* * *

"Danny. A moment of your time if you will?"

Danny looked suitably contrite. "Whatever it is Harry I didn't do it."

"Ah but this time I know for a fact you did." Harry closed the door to his office as Danny took a seat in front of him.

"For once I am completely innocent. What are you on about?"

Harry rolled his eyes unconvinced. "Saturday night- your party. You were all acting like teenagers. What was the big idea?"

Danny was studying a point behind Harry's shoulder with great interest. "We were just having fun I guess."

"Unconvincing. Come on. If you weren't up to something on Saturday I'm the bloody head of the KGB."

"For all I know you could be."

"Seriously Danny."

Danny looked ever more uncomfortable. "You're not going to like it but we did it because we were just trying to help."

"We?" Harry's face began to darken. "You and Sam no doubt and playing at matchmaking with Ruth and I. I wasn't born yesterday."

"We were just trying to help," Danny repeated uselessly. "We're not as silly as we seem. The entire Grid could see the obvious spark between you and Ruth, but she's too shy to let her feelings go anywhere. We just wanted her to see that we weren't all that different to her- that she could be in love and that wouldn't change how we thought of her."

"The entire Grid. You're not telling me..."

"Ah well yes actually."

"Even Tom?"

Danny was wincing now at Harry's enraged expression. "Er Tom too."

To Danny's surprise Harry began to laugh. "Luckily for you all Ruth and I are perfectly fine together, with or without the antics of your party."

"It'll make a nice story to tell at the wedding," Danny said smiling with relief.

"Wedding?"

"I just assumed..."

"Danny you really are the limit."

"Hey it's not just me waiting for the date... it's..."

"The entire Grid. I might have guessed."

* * *

"Ruth. Are you catching the last bus home?"

She smiled cheekily. "I might be. I haven't gotten a better offer."

"I'll drive you home."

"Well I would," Ruth pretended to consider, "but I have one chapter left of Persuasion to read and if I go home with you I'll have to pretend to be sociable."

He waited, his hands crossed playfully over his chest.

"What's in it for me?" Ruth asked.

"Hey I'm cooking you dinner tomorrow."

"So you are. Let's go then." She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thanks Harry. It strikes me, after much reviewing of all of the literature that I have read, that you are a true gentleman."

In the car they talked about their day on the Grid, and eventually Harry steered the conversation onto Malcolm and self-consciousness. "You never did say why you are so afraid of open commitment Ruth?"

She looked at him for a moment. "Do you want to know the real reason?" she asked quietly.

He risked glancing away from the road. "Yes Ruth. I want us to be together, but not secretively. I want us to be together comfortably and we can be. I know we can be."

Ruth sighed. "The funny thing is I think we can be too. Once upon a time I would have been too frightened to take the plunge but you don't make me feel afraid or insecure, like the others did. I've always been afraid of being made a fool of and every other time that's what's happened in the end. There's always been a falseness about my other relationships and it always seemed like everyone knew it but me, until it was too late."

"They all mean well you know," Harry said quietly. "Danny, Zoe, Sam, Colin, Malcolm and Tom- they all care about us. They want you to be happy." He added after a moment's reflection, "perhaps Malcolm most of all."

"I think that Malcolm is afraid for me. He and I share much in common and sometimes I think he fears that I will let love pass me by like he did. I love Malcolm but I don't want his sympathy."

"Maybe you're right and maybe you're wrong but his concern shows he cares and isn't that all that matters?"

Ruth didn't answer. "Harry. What would happen if we did, hypothetically speaking, get married? Would it affect our work? Would I be moved away to another Section?"

"They might let us work together. We'd have to trial it. See how we got on. Moving to another section wouldn't be all that bad though would it?"

"I think I could like it. I'd have some space to breathe wouldn't I?"

Harry's heart swelled. "You would indeed, and no Malcolm breathing down your neck."

"And I could see them all when I wanted to couldn't I."

"I'm sure we could manage that."

"I should stop worrying about what they think about us then." She smiled. He smiled. They drove on in silence.

* * *

It was Tuesday and Ruth was at Harry's house. He had answered the door in a blue and white apron. There was a spot of flour on his nose. He looked stressed.

"Ruth you look lovely." She was wearing a red printed dress under her usual overcoat and she had painted her nails to match. He racked his brains but he knew without putting much thought into it that he had never seen her dress up to quite this extent for anyone before (Parties didn't count.)

She laughed. "I don't know if I can honestly say the same about you."

He ushered her into the kitchen. "Well how was I meant to know cooking could be so difficult? I may have lied to you about being a _good_ cook."

"Don't worry. You're still devilishly attractive," she said cheekily.

"God Ruth; I'm already struggling enough as it is. Do you want dinner at all?"

She sidled up beside him. "So what exactly are you making?"

He blushed bright red. ""Tuna mornay."

She laughed. "Well you can't stuff that one up can you?"

"That was the idea."

He opened a drawer and brandished a fork. "Here, you can sample it." She went to take the fork out of his hands but he held it up out of her reach. "It's my concoction."

"So?"

He tried some first and made a bit of a face. "Could be worse."

He passed her the fork and she tried some. "Harry! What in the world have you done to this?" She pushed him out of the way and began to mix things round, adding in ingredients.

"Oh well I tried," he said ruefully.

* * *

They were sitting on Harry's couch with a glass of red wine each. Harry carefully put his glass down. "I notice you didn't bring a proper bag with you Ruth. Aren't you staying the night?" He tried not to look too disappointed and failed utterly.

"I'm sorry Harry." Ruth wasn't looking him in the eye. "Something came up... my Mum rang and..."

"It's alright. You don't have to explain to me."

There was silence for a bit broken by Ruth's laughter. "Only teasing Harry. I figured you could lend me something."

Harry grabbed her playfully. "Such a cruel woman Ruth." She giggled and he kissed her. Her leg was over his now and she was half sitting in his lap. It was an awkward and yet somehow perfect tangle of bodies. "Can I help you out of your dress this time around?"

She looked up at him and her eyes were filled with emotion. "I wouldn't complain." He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He could feel her body shiver beneath his touch as he unzipped the dress and it fell to the floor. Her feet got tangled up with her dress and she fell semi naked onto his bed laughing. He laughed beside her. Their mouths were touching, their tongues intertwined.

It was a private, perfect moment.

* * *

It was dark. Ruth's body was curved into his and he admired how she fitted so perfectly. "Ruth?" He murmured.

"Do you always wake people up at ungodly hours of the morning?"

"Only beautiful women who I want to make love to."

He could feel her smile into his neck. He added, "I like you very much in my old shirt. I think you should wear that more often."

"Might cause a bit of a scandal on The Grid though."

"You'd only wear it for me silly."

His fingers were playing with her dark silky hair. He separated out a part of her hair and wrapped a bit around her finger where it rested against his. The soft curve of her breasts heaved at his touch.

She smiled and turned her head so her nose and mouth were pressed close to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a wedding ring."

* * *

_Ok, I admit I enjoyed writing the last bit immensely :P Please review and sorry again for the slow update. NOW ONWARDS TO AN EPILOUGE OF FLUFF. These two bring out the hopeless romantic in me :P_


	7. Epilogue

_My belated Christmas epilogue. I apologise for the time delay but you can always relive Christmas can't you?_

_

* * *

_

Danny and Tom had lugged a fir tree onto The Grid in time for Christmas. Harry had only raised his eyebrows. "A real tree? Well I don't care what you do with it or where you put it as long as it's not me sweeping up the mess."

"And bar humbug to you too," Tom said affably.

He and Danny placed it up against the wall, so that everyone's desks faced onto it as much as possible. "A bit of Christmas cheer will do us all good," Danny winked.

The next day Zoe and Sam and Ruth brought in plain boxes- cardboard.

"Anyone care to explain?" Harry asked as he inelegantly tripped over one coming out of his office trying to reach Ruth's desk.

Ruth steadied him with her arm, wearing her delicately shy smile that he so loved. "Normally that would have been me," she said, leaning in and kissing him softly on the cheek.

Harry noticed Zoe's big eyes on him. "There's tree decorations in the box." She smiled at his expression and ducked her head down behind her computer. He wasn't annoyed. He grinned right on back.

His hands touched Ruth's as she dragged one box over and began to unpack brightly coloured baubles. He thought about his gift to Ruth locked in his desk drawer. He wasn't afraid of giving it any longer, not after the events of last week. He helped her hang red and purple baubles on the tree.

"May I help?" Zoe asked. "I always did it at home with the family."

Ruth tore her eyes away from Harry. "Of course."

Zoe ripped open more boxes, and Danny came over with Sam carrying candles. "Not too much of a fire hazard I hope Harry?"

"Well we're only lighting them Christmas Day anyway. Just put them out before we all drink too much."

"If we get the opportunity to drink at all," Tom muttered darkly, but then he shrugged the mood off. He picked up a glittering star and hung it from a branch.

It wasn't long before Malcolm and Colin were helping too. The entire Grid, together decorating. It felt like family.

* * *

Ruth and Harry were both on The Grid early. "I came to decorate the tree before the others came in," Ruth said.

"So did I," Harry lied. He had come knowing Ruth would be there.

She said nothing, raising an eyebrow. She held up an angel. She was standing on tip toe. "This goes on the top but I can't reach."

He came up behind her, his hand resting on her back. He put it on the tree easily. He didn't move. His arms encircled Ruth's waist and his face was buried inelegantly in her hair.

A throat cleared behind them.

"What the Hell are you doing here Tom?" Harry demanded.

"Girlfriend troubles remember- I couldn't take her hanging around my house anymore so I came in here early. I could do with a coffee though." Tom had always been diplomatic. "I'll be back in twenty minutes Harry." He stuffed some money in his pocket and backtracked hastily through the pods.

"Now where were we?" Harry murmured.

"I think we were up to the part where you kiss me," Ruth laughed.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

It was Christmas Day and as usual the team had had to come into work. There was no rest for the wicked- not for MI5 either, not even on public holidays. Danny and Zoe had come to work bearing red Santa hats.

"We'll quit if you all don't wear them," Zoe said.

"That or take back your presents," Danny said pointing under the tree threateningly.

Ruth put hers on enthusiastically so Harry did too.

But the best part of all was when Tom came onto The Grid bearing a piping hot flask of mulled wine along with some plastic party cups.

"Tom! We never knew you had it in you," Ruth winked.

Tom just smiled. "Tom Quin: man of mysteries...of the culinary variety."

* * *

It was afternoon and present opening time. They'd figured this all out before hand. Everyone ganged up on Ruth.

"If I open one will you all give me a break," she said exasperated.

"Yep absolutely," Danny agreed a little too quickly.

Ruth looked at him suspiciously and shrugged. "Fine." She scrabbled under the tree until she found Harry's present to her. Her heart beat a little faster. It was a small gift, compact and square. She looked at him inquiringly but he shook his head slightly.

"Open it Ruth."

She did, careful not to rip the paper. Her Mum had always gone off at her for wasting perfectly reusable wrapping paper and old habits did die hard.

"Hurry up," Sam said. She was excited about something. Come to think of it, thought Ruth, so was everyone but Harry, who just looked profoundly nervous. She pulled the last piece of paper off to reveal a padded box. So it was jewellery of some kind. Her heart was now racing.

Harry came over before she could open it. He put both his hands over hers and they opened the box together. A gold ring glittering with a tiny sapphire at its top stared back at her. She was paralysed with shock as Harry dragged her hands downwards, leaving the ring cupped in her now clasped hands. He was kneeling on the ground; really going the whole hog and she couldn't say anything at all because she was grinning like an idiot as he said clearly so that everyone could hear, "Ruth darling, will you marry me?"

* * *

Tom was smiling. He remembered Ruth worrying about her (poor unfed) cats, stabbing scissors in the wall. Her manifest insecurities were obvious, but not now, not anymore, as she smiled radiantly down into Harry's face and he slipped the ring on her finger. His own love life was a mess, but it filled him with joy to know that someone else had found some happiness in this life.

It was odd. He could have loved her in his own way. That day on the embankment bench as he had saved her from certain decommissioning; had there been a spark then, between the two or was that just his imagination? But if it had been, well that was a small, long gone spark and there was the two together and a wedding and Harry in a suit and Ruth in a wedding dress to look forward to and he was pleased.

* * *

Malcolm was taking photos. It had turned out so beautifully in the end. Such a perfect couple amongst the backdrop of the flickering candles and the lights of the tree. There were tears in his eyes. He was a sentimental old man when it came to romance after all.

* * *

There was only silence. In that second, every single person's eyes were on Ruth's as she answered Harry with a joyous 'yes.' She found herself remembering something Tom had said the night before she and Harry had first discovered they both cared. It was the emotionally charged day of the EERIE exercise. Ruth had felt useless and Tom in his duty as leader had said, "When the lights come back on you'll be the most important person in the room." She had believed him; he was so grave and self assured.

"_You'll be the most important person in the room,"_ his voice echoed like a whirling dervish in her mind.

Right here, right now, amongst the sweet scent of the fir tree as she and Harry kissed and fell into each other's arms, she was.

* * *

_How sad that this fic is finished. I love the series two team so much and it was fun to write about them all, and boy did I enjoy a much less angst filled Ruth. Thank you to everyone who read this and thanks for all your lovely reviews. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue. Till next time..._


End file.
